Warum? Darum! Wie? So!
by Blutige Baronin
Summary: Drei Jahre nach dem Krieg,in dessen letzter Schlacht der große Held und Sieger Harry Potter spurlos verschwand tod? ist das Zaubereiministerium korrupter den je. Bis eine dunkle Gestalt auftaucht... [supernaturel no slash!]
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört natürlich nicht mir sondern basiert auf den Büchern von JKR!

**Sonstiges:** HBP wird drin sein, allerdings etwas versetzt.

Warum? –Darum! – Wie? – So! Prolog 

------------------

Man konnte die Vergangenheit nicht auslöschen.

_Man konnte sie nicht mal verändern._

_Aber manchmal bot das Leben einem die Gelegenheit, etwas Besseres aus ihr zu machen._

Ann Brashares in ‚Eine für vier – Aller guten Dinge sind drei'

------------------

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Zwei alte, weise Männer stehen auf einem Turm, umgeben von rätselhaften Geräten aus Silber, Gold und Bronze, in der Mitte der runden Fläche liegt eine riesige Sternkarte aus Marmor.

„_Es muss so sein. Es wird ein kräftiger, weiser Krieger kommen, der die verschiedenen Zweige der Magie verbinden und eine Revolution der ganzen, verrottenden Welt schenken wird. Er wird eine zweifelhafte Kindheit und Jugend haben, er wird viele Mentoren haben und er wird jung sein. Er wird Geschichte schreiben!"_

„_Du hast mit deinen Worten soeben das Leben eines jungen Mannes der Zukunft verwirkt. Bist du dir absolut sicher?"_

„_Dieser unnormale Winkel vom Jupiter zum Zentaur war das letzte Puzzleteilchen. So wird es geschehen!"_

_Die beiden Männer sahen nach dieser kleinen Diskussion hinaus in den pechschwarzen Himmel, den keine einzige Wolke verdunkelte._

_Schließlich seufzte der eine._

„_Dann wird es so sein!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wenn man nicht mehr weiß, was man machen soll, kommt es oft zu Kurzschlussreaktionen.

Wenn du nicht mehr weißt, was du machen sollst, was tust du dann?

Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich machen sollte, wollte einfach weg.

Ich glaube, ich bin fast automatisch disappariert.

Meine Aufgabe war erfüllt, doch zu viele Opfer hat dies gebracht.

Dumbledore – obwohl er ein hervorragender Manipulierer und Beeinflusser war, war er doch ein guter Mentor für mich gewesen. Er hätte überleben können, wenn Snape nicht gewesen wäre. Ich glaube, dass werde ich ihm nie verzeihen können, auch wenn ich ohne ihn heute vielleicht nicht mehr leben würde.

Charlie – ich habe ihn erst richtig in meinem siebten Schuljahr durch den Orden kennen gelernt und wir waren, sehr zum Verdruss von Ron, gute Freunde geworden. Er hatte sich vor einen Todesfluch geworfen, der für mich bestimmt war. Aber Bellatrix Lestrange hatte dafür bezahlt.

McGonagall – ich habe sie als strenge Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zu hassen und achten gelernt, aber sie wurde zu einer guten Freundin, die einen immer verstand. Ich glaube, sie hätte meine Reaktion am besten verstanden, wenn sie nicht von einem Steinbrocken erschlagen geworden wäre. Sie wollte ein paar Erstklässler aus einem von Kampfflüchen zerstörten Teil von Hogwarts retten.

Mr. Weasley – dieser muggelverrückte Zauberer war einer der besten Zuhörer, den ich je erlebt habe. Er hatte mir, im Gegensatz zu seiner wundervollen Frau, sofort erlaubt seine einzige Tochter zur Frau zu nehmen. Es brach mir damals das Herz, dass ich mein Versprechen ihm gegenüber nicht einlöste.

Dies waren nur vier der Hunderten von Toten, die der zweite Voldemort Krieg gefordert hatte.

Habe ich vorhin nicht schon die Kurzschlussreaktion erwähnt? Ja, ich glaube schon.

Als Voldemort endlich das zeitliche gesegnet hatte, war in meinem Kopf weniger als nichts, glaube ich.

Ich wollte nur noch weg von all den Toten, die wegen uns – mir – entstanden waren. Sie alle haben gekämpft, weil sie mir helfen wollten.

Für eine bessere Zukunft, die ich ihnen versprochen hatte.

Für eine bessere Zukunft, die ich ihnen nicht gegeben habe.

Ich habe sie in den Händen von diesem unfähigen Ministerium für Zauberei gelassen, welches unter der Leitung von Scrimgeour noch immer nichts vollbracht hat. Ich habe in dem letzten halben Jahr mindestens dreißig von den noch gut zweihundert im Lande herumlaufende Anhänger Voldemorts nach Askaban verfrachten können – ganz alleine.

Für eine bessere Zukunft, _die ich ihnen jetzt geben werde!_


	2. Warum?

**A/N: **Danke für die Reviews an **ina, Andy1991** und **Valli112**!

* * *

**Warum? – Darum! – Wie? – So!**

**1.Kapitel Warum?**

------------------------------

_Es ist keine Frage der Wirklichkeit,_

_oder der Seltsamkeit,_

_oder des Realismus._

_Es ist eine Frage der Wahrnehmung._

BB

------------------------------

Mehrere – nun ja, eigentlich alle – Zauberer und Hexen wichen ängstlich zurück, als eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang verhüllt und mit verdecktem Gesicht durch die Winkelgasse ging und gezielt auf die Zaubererbank Gringotts zusteuerte.

Nun war Voldemort schon seit drei Jahren von ihrem Helden der Nationen besiegt und vernichtet worden und doch steht die Zaubererwelt noch in Schrecken. Noch immer sind nicht alle Anhänger von ihm gefangen, auch wenn ein Unbekannter in den letzten Monaten gut dreißig von ihnen in Askaban ein neues zu Hause gegeben hatte.

Denn das Ministerium beschäftigte sich lieber damit, seinem Gefolge durch vielen, unsinnigen Gesetzten das Leben schwer zu machen.

Da gibt es zum Beispiel das Gesetz, dass alle Lebewesen, die auch nur ein wenig nicht menschliches Blut in sich haben, sich registrieren lassen müssen. Sie haben keinen Anspruch auf Arbeit und Geld. Jeder muss sich anfangs des Monats in der extra dafür erschaffenen Zentrale melden und bekommt dann zwei Galeonen. Damit müssen sie sich dann einen Monat lang ernähren und versorgen.

_Schutze für Volk und Staat_ nannte es der Zaubereiminister.

_Gemein verächtliche Rassentrennung und Überängstlichkeit_ nannte es die Bevölkerung.

Heute stand wieder eine Versammlung an, die eine Gesetzesänderung plante.

Hatte ihr Retter, der Junge der lebte und siegte, Harry Potter, nicht immer gesagt, es muss mehr Gleichgerechtigkeit geben? Dass es gerade diese Verachtung nicht menschlicher Wesen gegenüber zur Stärkung von Voldemort gebracht hatte?

Man wollte nie wieder so schlimme Zeiten wie damals in den beiden Kriegen erleben. Doch wie sollte man das Ministerium stürzen? Keiner von ihnen ‚Normalen' hatte die Macht, das Geld und den Einfluss dazu.

Und den so viel gerühmten Gryffindormut.

Das Zaubergamot strotzte nur so von Unterwerfung dem Minister gegenüber.

Und jetzt tauchte so eine dunkle Gestalt auf...

War es der neue dunkle Lord?

Würde er gleich die gesamte Winkelgasse mit seiner Macht, die geradezu um ihm herum pulsierte, in die Luft sprengen?

Die Ladenbesitzer hatten es mit viel Mühe, Geld und Kraft geschafft, die Winkelgasse wieder in eine fröhliche, vor Einkaufenden nur so strotzenden Straße zu verwandeln; zum Wahrzeichen der Londoner Zauberergesellschaft. So wie sie es vor der dunklen Zeit war.

Am Tatkräftigsten waren hier die berühmt berüchtigten Weasleyzwillinge, die auch in den schlimmsten Zeiten ein gutes Geschäft machen konnten und anscheinend über einem sehr großzügigen, leider Unbekannten, Sponsoren verfügen konnten.

Die schweren Türen zur Bank schwangen durch einen einzelnen Wink der Hand vom verhüllten Mann auf und die Menschen machten alle erschrocken Platz.

Hätte der Verhüllte keine Kapuze auf, hätten sie gesehen, wie er milde lächelte.

Der Kobold am Schalter sah misstrauisch auf dem Menschen vor ihm. Die Kobolde galten schon immer als extrem misstrauisch und wer in einem von ihnen einen Vertrauten besaß, konnte sich und seinen Wohnsitz mit besten Abwehrzaubern schützen, auch wenn die kleinen Wesen allgemein neutral standen.

Keiner wusste, dass sie sich schon lange für eine Seite des Krieges entschieden hatten.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte so der Kobold knapp, und da alle Zauberer in der Bank scheinbar die Luft anhielten, hallte die Antwort durch die Halle.

„Zugang in Verließ eins!"

Mehrere schnappten ungläubig nach Luft. Nur die wenigsten wussten, dass die Zaubererbank Gringotts zeitgleich mit – oder wegen – Hogwarts gegründet wurde. So entstand auch nach und nach die Winkelgasse um Gringotts herum, um den Zauberschülern die Möglichkeiten zu geben, all ihre Utensilien an einem Platz kaufen zu können. Dies wussten nur wenige, gute gebildete Menschen zwischen den Historikern.

Und so wurde das erste Verließ, Verließ eins, zum Gemeinschaftsverlies der vier Gründer Hogwarts'. Dies wussten nur die besten Geschichtswissenschaftler. Welch ein Zufall es war, dass momentan ein Kongress der besten Zauberhistoriker der Welt gab, munkelte später niemand. Aber waren nun einige dieser weltbesten Historiker in Gringotts und diese gaben ihr spärliches Wissen an die anderen weiter.

Die Augen des Kobolds weiteten sich und er winkte rasch ein Clanmitglied heran, der den Fremden zu den Wägelchen führte.

Es war ein junger Kobold und man konnte sehen, wie sehr er die ungewöhnlich lange und halsbrecherische Fahrt genoss. Als sie schließlich, tausend Meter unter der Erdoberfläche, anhielten, sprang er aus dem Wagen vor eine hohe Steinwand und sah sich nach seinem Beifahrer um, voll fieser Erwartung.

Doch er wurde enttäuscht, denn der noch immer verhüllte Mann stieg galant aus dem Holzwagen und es schien so, als würde er die Wand vor ihm genau betrachten. Dann wandte er seinen Kopf zum Kobold und dieser konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber geradezu fühlen, wie er intensiv gemustert wurde.

„Ich kann mich auf Ihre Verschwiegenheit verlassen?", fragte der Mann kalt und die berufliche Erfahrung sage dem jungen Kobold, dass er nicht älter als zwanzig sein konnte.

„Selbstverständlich, Sir!", erwiderte er empört und zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich ein Windhauch um sie herum fegte. So weit unter der Erde war dies nicht möglich! Doch dieser Hauch von Wind machte es möglich, was der harte, kalte Zugwind auf der Fahrt hier hinunter nicht konnte: die Kapuze des jungen Mannes fiel hinunter.

Er hatte so intensive, smaragdgrüne Augen, das der Kobold unbewusst unter diesem Blick zusammenzuckte, aber irgendetwas klingelte bei ihm, als er diese sah... Erst als der Mann sich seine nachtschwarzen, zerstrubbelten Haare aus der Stirn strich, die einen starken Kontrast zu seiner Schneeweißer Haut bildeten, und eine zierliche Narbe in der Form von einem Blitz erschien, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor den Augen.

Dieser Mann war Harry James Potter, der auf den Tag genau seit drei Jahren als verschwunden galt. Und dieser stand jetzt ganz unbehelligt vor ihm!

Harry zeigte keine Gefühlsregung als er sich zu der Steinwand umdrehte, die Hände vor sich ausstreckte und langsam auf sie zuging. Knapp einen halben Meter vor der Wand blieb er abrupt stehen, warf noch einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Kobold und schloss dann die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren.

Er ließ seine Kraft durch die Hände in das zuvor undurchsichtige Schutzschild fließen, dass nun golden leuchtete und die Struktur ähnlich eines Fischernetztes aufwies.

_ Usstan tlun Fashka, Harry James Potter, Sanguine lu' Eldalie, dro ye a Godric Gryffindor lueth Rowena Ravenclaw. Tu' usst fashka, usstan deawlin contri! _

Bei diesen Worten, die Harry sprach, runzelte der Kobold die Stirn. Er hatte eine Ausbildung in der Sprache der Elfen genossen, aber es wiederstrebte ihm zu glauben, dass der junge Mann vor ihm Erbe zweier der mächtigsten Zauberer war und ein Elbe und Vampir!

Doch als Harry seine Hände vom Schutzschild löste und sich mitten in der Wand eine Tür bildete, schnappte er nach Luft.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da!", sagte Harry ruhig und verschwand in das legendäre Verließ eins.

Harry Potter hielt sein Wort und kam knapp zehn Minuten später wieder hinaus. Der Kobold hatte sich an seinem Wagen zu schaffen gemacht und als er sich umdrehte, blieb er stocksteif stehen.

Harry hatte eine nachtschwarze Robe an mit zwei Schärpen in Gryffindorrot und Ravenclawblau. An seiner Brust waren je links und rechts dass Ravenclaw- bzw. Gryffindorwappen. Als er sich mit den Händen wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf streife, konnte der junge Kobold zwei Ringe an jeder Hand ausmachen.

Als derjenige, den er, wie die meisten Kobolde, nur aus den vielen Geschichten und Gerüchten kannte, die sich erzählt wurden, wieder in den Wagen stieg, konnte er noch zwei weitere Wappen auf dem Rücken der neuen Robe ausmachen. Einmal eine kleine Fledermaus in einem roten Bluttropfen und dann ein einfaches, grünes Efeublatt in einem weißen Dreieck. Der Kobold sog scharf die Luft ein – die Zeichen der geborenen Vampire und der Hochelfen.

Die Fahrt an die Erdoberfläche war genauso stürmisch wie die nach unten und wieder wurde der junge Kobold enttäuscht, als Harry Potter ohne jegliche Gleichgewichtsstörungen aus dem Wägelchen stieg. Er strich seine Robe glatt und wandte sich an den Kobold.

„Vielen Dank, Mr...?"

„Haddock Mr. Po-...", Haddock brach mitten im Satz ab, als er die Ringe von Harry Potter sah. Außerdem hatte sich auf jedem Ärmel am Oberarm jeweils ein Incal gebildet.

_ Tagnik'zun ur'thalrss! Phreng mrigg! _ „Lord Sanguine und Gryffindor, es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen!"

Harry lächelte gequält unter seiner Kapuze.

„Danke, Mr. Haddock. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag!", Harry hob seine Hand zum Gruß und disapparierte – oder so ähnlich, denn ein mächtiger Anti-Appartionsschild von den Kobolden höchstpersönlich lag auf dem Bankgebäude.

Er hinterließ ein Windhauch der Macht.

Macht – Fashka

Fashka – Macht

Haddock erschauderte. Er hoffte, dieser junge Mann stand noch auf der richtigen Seite. Denn sonst war die Zaubererwelt verloren.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron stand gelangweilt mit seinen anderen neun Kollegen aus seiner Aurorenabteilung vor dem Eingang zur Eingangshalle zum Ministerium der Zauberei von England. Dieser wurde extra geschaffen, um unnötige bzw. unqualifizierte Besucher abzuwimmeln. Aber als Ron seine Ausbildung zum Auror begann hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, zum Aufpasser des ignoranten Ministeriums ernannt zu werden. Aber immerhin – das Gehalt war gut.

Gelangweilt schnippte er mit seinem Zauberstab und die Fliege vor ihm erstarrte, als direkt vor ihm und seinen Kollegen eine verhüllte Gestalt apparierte. Alarmiert sahen sie alle auf. Eine verhüllte Gestalt? Sie hatten gerade erst von jemanden aus der für die Winkelgasse abgestellte Aurorenabteilung gehört, dass jemand außerordentlich verdächtiges Gringotts betreten hatte, aber nicht wieder herauskam.

Allerdings wurde da über einen wohl noch recht jungen Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang gesprochen.

Der Mann, der jetzt vor ihm stand, hatte einen nachtschwarzen Umhang an und sah außerordentlich imponierlicht aus mit den beiden Schärpen in rot und blau, die sich über seiner Brust kreuzten. Auch konnte Ron mehrere Wappen und Zeichen ausmachen, allerdings nicht die genaue Bedeutung.

Nun stellte sich Seamus Finnigan, der mit ihm zusammen in die Ausbildung ging, vor den Mann und sah ihn herablassend an.

„Name, Titel, Bestimmung und Absicht!"

Man konnte es nicht genau sehen, aber Rons geschultes Aurorenauge konnte wahrnehmen, dass der Verhüllte überrascht war, als er „Seamus? Seamus Finnigan?" fragte.

„Nun, dass ist mein Name. Irgendetwas dagegen?", knurrte dieser.

Der junge Mann richtete sich auf. Eine Aura von Macht – großer Macht und Wissen umgab ihm.

„Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache. Ich bin der Reichsführer der Elfen und Drachenreiter, geschaffener Hochelbe und oberster General der Reiter der weißen Drachen. Lord Sanguine und Gryffindor, letzter Nachkomme von Lady Ravenclaw. Ich bin in Namen meiner Völker hier um die magische Welt vor ihrem politischen, wirtschaftlichen und menschlichen Untergang zu waren. Darum werde ich jetzt zur Versammlung des Zaubergamots gehen!", sagte er ruhig und schob sich an dem Auror vorbei.

Keiner hielt ihn auf.

Alle sahen ihm ungläubig nach.

Außer einem.

„Okeeee...ich habe kein Wort verstanden, fangen wir also von vorne an: Wer ist Lord Sanguine?", fragte ein Auror in Ausbildung.

„Meistervampir. Fürst der Vampire. Oberster Vampir. Armeeführer der Vampire. Vampirherrscher. Such dir etwas aus!", sagte Ron trocken, „Noch etwas?"

„Ähm..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Das Zaubergamot befand sich gerade in einer hitzigen Diskussion über neueste Gesetzänderungen. Es wurde überlegt, ob die Zentauren aus ihren Wäldern vertrieben werden sollten um sie überwacht in einem zu halten.

„...und ich sage Ihnen, wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass sämtliche Wesen unter unserer Kontrolle sind, um die magische Bevölkerung zu schützen und – WAS WOLLEN SIE HIER?", Zaubereiminister Scrimgeour sah verärgert zur Tür, wo soeben ein verhüllter Fremder eintrat.

„Ich bin hier, um im Namen meiner Völker und unserer Alliierten die Zaubererwelt vor ihrem Untergang zu retten!", sagte der Mann kalt.

„Und die wären? Entlaufende Todesser, die sich ihrer Strafe verwehren und machthungrige, tödliche Werwölfe?", fragte einer der niederen Lords höhnisch.

„In dem Namen meines Volkes der geborenen Vampire und als Reichführer der Elfen und Drachenreiter Avalons mit unseren Alliierten, den Werwölfen, Feen, Zentauren, Einhörnern, Veelas, den Stämmen Indiens und den Kobolden!"

Eisige Stille war die Antwort der ruhigen Aufzählung, zu Teilen auch einzelnes Gekicher.

„Sicher. Und Harry Potter steht vor mir. Also, wer bist du?", gelangweilt sah der Minister auf seine Uhr. Er hatte noch eine Verabredung mit einer hübschen Blondine, die er nur ungern warten ließ.

„Reichsführer, Drachenreiter, oberster General der Reiter der weißen Drachen, erschaffener Hochelbe, geborener Vampir, Meistervampir. Lord Sanguine und Gryffindor, letzter Erbe von Lady Ravenclaw. Mein Name der Elfen und Vampire ist Fashka und mein menschlicher...", der junge Mann machte eine Pause wobei das gesamte Zaubergamot den Atem anhielt, „Harry James Potter. Ich befürchte, Herr Minister, Harry Potter steht wirklich vor Ihnen!"

Damit zog Harry sich seine Kapuze vom Kopf und kalte, smaragdgrüne Augen blickten in das geschockte Gesicht von Rufus Scrimgeour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly Weasley wirbelte mit gewohntem Elan durch die Küche im Fuchsbau. Ihre einzige Tochter, Ginny, saß am Küchentisch und sah genervt auf ihre Mutter. Mit einem schnipsen ihres Zauberstabes stellte sie das Radio von der Magischen Hexenstunde auf den Unabhängigen Nachrichtenfunk.

„...haben mehrere magische Völker einen anscheinend jungen Mann ins Ministerium geschickt um, nach Aussage des Aurors Finnigan, ‚die magische Welt vor einem politischen, wirtschaftlichen und menschlichen Untergang zu wahren'! Anscheinend trägt dies schon die ersten Früchte, denn Minister Scrimgeour ließ in einer kurzen Presseversammlung, bei der es eigentlich eine neueste Gesetzesverkündung geben sollte, verkünden, dass das gesamte Regelwerk der gesamten magischen Welt vollständig überarbeitet und im Sinne der magischen Wesen und Menschen neu übertragen werden soll..."

Laut klirrend viel Ginnys Glas auf die polierten Küchenfliesen.

„Ginny!", vorwurfsvoll sah Molly ihre Tochter an.

„Mum! Hast du das gehört? Endlich! Endlich geht es wieder aufwärts mit uns! Jetzt muss nur noch...", Ginnys Stimme erstarb. ‚Harry' hatte sie sagen wollen. Denn sie liebte Harry mehr als alles andere. Es hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen als er einfach so gegangen ist.

Doch sie hatte sich auch schneller wieder aufgefangen als alle anderen. Denn sie wusste, dass Harry nie gewollt hätte, dass sie um ihn trauerten. Egal ob er noch lebte oder nicht. Außerdem hatte sie etwas, worauf sie auf ihn hoffen konnte – auch wenn dies niemand wusste.

Darum hatte sie nach ihrem Schulabschluss eine Ausbildung zur Magieanwältin gemacht, um dass zu machen, was Harry versprochen hatte. Gleichgerechtigkeit.

Leider hatte sie nicht viel erreichen können, denn mit ihren noch nicht mal zwanzig Jahren war sie die jüngste in ihrem Fach und wurde nicht sehr ernst genommen. Das bisschen, was man ihr an Respekt entgegenbrachte war darauf zurückzuführen, dass sie die Freundin von Harry Potter war.

Ginny seufzte schwer und zuckte zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ich geh schon Mum!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stand bewegungslos vor dem, was er während des Krieges als eine Art zu Hause betrachtet hatte. Aber der Fuchsbau hatte sich verändert. So war er jetzt gerade gebaut, wie ein ganz normales Haus und keine Hühner hüpften mehr über den Vorhof. Er fand das schade, denn seiner Meinung nach hatte der Fuchsbau seinen einzigartigen Charme verloren.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann ging er den Weg zur Haustür und klopfte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Als Ginny die Tür aufmachte hatte sie zunächst den unbeständigen Drang, sie sofort wieder zu zu schlagen. Denn der verhüllte Mann sah alles andere als vertrauenserweckend aus.

Doch dann schlug er seine Kapuze nach hinten.

„Harry!", flüsterte Ginny geschockt. Harry. Eben hatte sie sich noch gewünscht er würde neben ihr stehen. Jetzt hatte sie den Drang, ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen und hob schon fast automatisch die Hand.

Doch so schnell, wie er ihren Arm festhielt, konnte sie nur noch blinzeln. Was war das?

„Gin, bitte, hör mir zu. Wenn ich dir alles erzählt habe, dann kannst du mich gern so viel ohrfeigen wie du möchtest, ja?"

Ginny hob den Kopf und sah direkt in seine Augen, in die sie sich prompt verlor. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf und rannen ihr über die Wangen.

Schließlich machte sie ihr Handgelenk frei und viel Harry um den Hals.

„Warum?", schluchzte sie nur.

* * *

Ich bin Fashka, Harry James Potter, Vampir und Elbe, lebender Erbe von Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Ravenclaw. Bei meiner Macht, ich fordere Zugang!

Drachenreiter! Reichsführer!


End file.
